Sonic Genesis
by marioultrafan
Summary: The only fanfic that will send you right back to 1991. FINS.
1. The Prophecy

_I do not own Sonic etc. But I do own a few alternations to the Sonic plot and the character Owlo._

There are people who are peace-loving. People who want happiness for all and aren't selfish. They don't always have their way. They can live with a few mishaps in order to cause someone else joy.

Not Ivo Robotnik.

Dr. Ivo Robotnik had been a good person at one time. He had always looked up to his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, and his older cousin Maria. Eggman was just a baby perhaps when the Space Colony ARK, his space creations, was first shut down. Gerald continued on his inventions in a secret base on Prison Island. Then Gerald, about 30 years ago, secretely revisited the ARK and continued his inventions. Eggman was 20 at the time and was doing excellently in college. His cousin Maria was 23. He didn't know what went on up there, but as soon as he figured out that his cousin Maria died, some while ago, he couldn't care about anything anymore.

He was working on a plan to take over the world. It involved taking innocent animals and using them as power sources for his own machinery. He felt he could take over the six main lands in the world by having six bases, one on each. One on South Island, one at a very civilized city known as Marbalia, one at the strange land that based itself on carnivals, casinos and other such things. This land was known as Casinopolis. One was in the underwater land near Casinopolis called Republic of the Sea. Above it was a sky base in a system of roads in the sky known as Starlightica. And one on the vast land whose official name was Mechiny due to its highly mechanical status, but many simply called this place the Land of Safety due to the fact that there was a temple of many elders who controlled the planet.

Nothing could stop Robotnik, or so it seemed, because he had taken over Marbalia, Casinopolis, Republic of the Sea, and Starlightica already. And the other two were next on the list. South Island would be easy, he had decided, but Mechiny would be difficult to control due to the elders. But the elders had a problem.

There was a prophecy that a hero would save the world in times of fear. It didn't take the elders to realize this was a time of fear. The hero was constantly changed. It went in an order, the one of Will, the one of Power, the one of Mind, and the one of Speed. Currently, in this repeating order, the one of Speed was next. The previous one, the one of Mind, was currently alive but elderly and was one of the Holy Elders. It was always up to the previous to find the next hero. But even he had no idea who it was. The only land he had not searched was South Island.

And he was traveling. He had to get there quickly. He knew the hero had to be there, he had searched all the other lands. He had to be speedy, for Eggman was ready to take over.

------------------------------

Sonic the Hedgehog was an adventurous free spirit. He loved freedom. But he had only one thing he loved more than this.

Running.

He was rather quick, and lived on South Island. He had no parents. It never really bothered him, because he had never had any. At least in his memory. The first thing he could remember was a bright light, and falling asleep.

He saw something familiar during one run. It was a bright light indeed. He saw someone in front of him. He was an old owl. The owl looked tired, like he was about to collapse.

Even though this was so sudden, he thought quickly. He took the owl to his home.

"Uh... person?" Obviously Sonic was referring to the owl. "Please don't fall asleep until we get to my house. I couldn't ever carry you!"

"Oh...su...sure..." The owl had a sleepy look that Sonic didn't like. "S...sorry...I...just..." Sonic wanted to know _what_ could possibly make the owl so tired. It's daytime. And owls are nocturnal. But he would still be able to walk, right? Sonic didn't know.

They arrived at Sonic's house. The owl looked at the couch.

"Could...I...slee..."

"Of course! And then you could explain all of this..." the owl was already asleep, so Sonic didn't bother continuing. He took a chair from his kitchen and sat in front of the TV. The owl could just sleep in Sonic's bed, but he didn't bother awaking the owl. He browsed through the channels. On Cartoon Network was My Gym Partner is a Monk. On Nickelodeon was Furry Oddferrets. On the Discovery channel was How to Make It. On Plant Planet was Plant Officers Tokyo. He watched How to Make It. It showed how to make teleporters, but Sonic didn't understand it.

-------------------------

The Owl awoke about 5:00 PM.

"Well, oh yes... I should explain myself, shan't I?" said, or rather, asked the owl.

"I guess..." responded Sonic. He turned off the TV.

"Yes... you are a special hedgehog." 

"What... because I turned off a TV?"

"Heavens, no! You are destined to be a hero!"

"No...seriously...what? Because I let you sleep somewhere?"

"Please take me seriously Sonic!"

How does he know my name? "Okay, do you mean the old prophecy?"

"Yes! You knowing the prophecy makes this charade a whole deal easier! My name is Owlo!"

"Nice to meet you...Owlo...?" He pondered at this name. "So, I'm seriously...a hero?"

"Heavens, yes! Grab my hand! Now that I've had a rest, I can teleport instead of traveling!"

"To where?"

"Oh...don't worry Mr. Hedgehog..."

"Sonic."

Owlo sighed. "Sonic. Anyways, you shall know in time."

Sonic grabbed his hand and they teleported. In another flash of light, Sonic soon found himself in a building. A temple? He immediately knew what was happening. He was in the Holy Temple.

-------------------------

_How'd you like it? R&R. It is a cliffhanger, but with two chapters in the same day...it's not nearly as dramatic..._


	2. Is He the Hero?

_Chapter 2...well...I do not own Ashura...it was a name of a glitch in a Sonic game. I do not own Sonic._

_-------------------_

Sonic gazed upon what he was seeing. A huge blue room. Owlo was beside him, and three others were in the room. Two were old, and one was a young adult. The two elderly men were both racoons, and the young one was a hedgehog.

"Sonic," Owlo began, "Your journey shall now begin. Meet your partner, Ashura."

Ashura, who was apparently the hedgehog, looked at Sonic. "Wow... a teenager...do you think you have what it takes, kid?"

Sonic didn't know. "Y...yes... I guess so."

Ashura didn't quite know what to think. Was he truly a hero? Owlo proposed something.

"How about this, Ashura? You and Sonic battle to see if Sonic has what it takes."

Sonic was shocked.

"I guess so, Owlo." He then looked at Sonic. "Don't worry, I won't let you get any major injuries. The battle ends when one of us says 'I give.'"

Sonic guessed this was okay. He would give if he was in a lot of pain.

"I...I think...so..."

"Sonic," said Owlo. "Say it with confidence!"

"Yes, Ashura. Let us battle!"

"There you go!"

-------------------

Robotnik laughed. This was a piece of cake. All the people of Green Hill cowered in fear.

"I am your new leader, Dr. Robotnik!"

A warrior stood up.

"No way!" He charged, but suddenly a bee-like robot was in front of him. In one shot, the guard fell in pain and was left for dead.

"Anyone else?" asked Robotnik. "No? Okay then."

"All hail Robotnik..." said the citizens.

----------------

Ashura looked at Sonic straight in the eye.

"Ready?"

"Sure." responded Sonic.

Sonic charged at Ashura, but felt a punch come to his head.

"You can't be so predictable."

Sonic kicked Ashura, but Ashura blocked with his leg. Then he jumped into the air and kicked Sonic from there. Sonic felt an incredible pain in his head.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine..."

Sonic went at Ashura again, but Ashura got ready to kick him.

Okay... what to do? Wait! His head isn't blocked

Sonic punched at Ashura's head. Ashura blocked the move easily.

Darn!

He stomped as Ashura's kick came at him, causing him to block.

I think I've got it!

He used his other arm to punch, but Ashura punched quicker. Sonic's pain prevented him from finishing the attack.

"Agh!" Sonic shouted.

Ashura ran towards Sonic.

What to do? I could block, but he's coming so fast it would be no use... I guess I have to fight fire with fire?"

Sonic ran at Ashura. Sonic felt a burst of speed. He went faster and faster. Faster than he ever had before.

How is Sonic going so fast at me? He has to be the hero... the next in line is the hero of speed.

Ashura punched Sonic, then kicked him.

So...am I not the hero. All of this for nothing?

"Congrats." Ashura announced. "Hello hero."

"What? I lost!" said Sonic.

"Yes, but your speed proved you had to be the hero." said Ashura.

"So... you two should go free South Island. Robotnik only has but a loose grip on South Island due to a very recent capture!" Owlo said decidedly. "I shall teleport you both." Ashura and Sonic saw yet again the bright light.

They appeared in Green Hill. They had saw what had happened. There were no citizens, just robots. Sonic was in fear. What could they do?

"Whoever this Robotnik person is, he caused a lot of trouble." said Sonic.

---------------

_Can Ashura and Sonic save Green Hill? R&R and watch out for the next chapter._


	3. Saving Green Hill

_Seeing as it's summer, it's basically another day another chapter. XD. I don't own Sonic._

_---------------------_

"My plan is nearly complete!" laughed a familiar evil doctor. "Now I shall avenge my cousin and my grandfather's works!"

"Sir! All of South Island is officially captured!" exclaimed a robot.

"Well, that's definetly perfect! What is the status of the Chain-Ball project?"

"Completely finished, sir!"

"Get me a can of soda. I love watching the production!"

"Kind, sir?"

"Oh, lemon-lime should be fine."

"Yes sir!"

-------------------

"What has happened here?" asked Ashura.

"I don't know..." said Sonic. "All of my friends have been transformed!"

"Not quite."

"What?"

"You see, you can't 'transform' something into a robot. They have to be inside the robot, because a robot's not a living thing."

"So I can free my friends?"

"Of course."

"Well, let's go!" Sonic said as he ran down the huge hill he stood upon.

"Hey, wait up, Sonic!" laughed Ashura.

---------------------

"Keep up that work!" commanded Robotnik. Robotnik also had something else. All six known Chaos Emeralds. They were power sources. As a matter of fact, a very powerful one at that.

Suddenly he saw something else. It was blue. And fast. Robotnik pondered.

Just who is that? He does look pretty fast.

"Stop this terror Eggman!"

Eggman, eh? We'll see who's laughing after I destroy him.

"The name is Robotnik, fool!" said Robotnik.

"Really?" asked Ashura.

"Who are you two?"

"Ashura, and this is Sonic."

"You can't control this place for long!" warned Sonic.

"We shall have to see! Buzzbombers, attack the fools now!" three of the bee robots went flying at Sonic and Ashura.

Ashura smirked. As one robot went at him, he simply jumped into the air and kicked it, and it exploded, revealing an animal. It went hopping away.

Sonic saw two coming at him. One went off behind him, and he punched the other, however it barely did any damage. The buzzbomber then went flying into him. He jumped. The buzzbomber went upward, and Sonic was hit. Sonic kicked the buzzbomber, but once again it wasn't destroyed. Meanwhile the other went flying at the back of Sonic, but Ashura destroyed it.

"Thanks Ashura."

"Don't mention it."

Sonic kicked the buzzbomber, which was destroyed at last.

"What now, Eggman!?"

I am not Eggman!

"Bring me Project Chain-Ball!" yelled Robotnik. It was brought to him. It was a huge egg-shaped hover...er...egg...with a chain attatched to the bottom and a ball attached to that.

"Feel my rage!" Robotnik laughed as he sent the ball flying towards Ashura. Ashura jumped up and was ready to kick Robotnik, but with the push of a button he was hit by bullets.

"Ah!" exclaimed Ashura in pain.

Sonic tried to jump up and hit Robotnik, but the ball hit him, sending him flying back.

Ashura went to fight again but was shot with guns, and then Robotnik was about to hit him with the ball.

"No..." said Ashura.

Sonic went to attack Robotnik again, but he was now between Ashura and the ball.

"Aha! Killing two birds with one stone!" laughed Robotnik.

Suddenly there was a small wind current.

The current became bigger, stopping the ball.

It became a full tornado. The ball flew in circles. Sonic flickered yellow and back to blue, eventually stopping at light blue. The wind became sharp cuts, just like being hit with a sword, and Eggman's machine started blowing up. Eggman suddenly surrendured.

"Alright! I shall flee South Island!" Eggman shouted. "For now at least!" He needed to retreat.

Sonic turned dark blue again and fell onto the ground. Eggman had left.

Ashura tried to pick up Sonic. He did and walked away.

"Tomorrow is Marbalia."

-------------------------

_Well, I promise the next chapter will be longer. Trust me. Anyway, R&R. Another chapter tomorrow I believe._


	4. Where it all ends

It has been a long time coming but I am back in the mood for a REBOOT

to all the FANS out there.

Okay so more chaps of Sonic Genesis coming right up, because those pining for the Genesis days will not much longer sit in wait

OK lets GOOOO

Sonic was meering up with Ashura in the Marble Zone and Sonic got some firies from the lava

Ashura when he showed up had smashed some robotic skulls and ripped circuitry and stuff

Sonic and Ashura erealized to defeat the boss of this zone, new skills would be needed, so they trained even if it took some time

Sonic met up with the Owl guy again! It was extreme because the Owl defeated the Robotics in 1 move with a giant lazer beem from his beak then said

"SONIC LOOK UP IN THE SKY WEAR THE BIRDS CHIRP"

"THAT THING UP THERE IS BLOCKING THE SUN WHERE THE SUN DONT SHINE"

"THATS WHAT I AM REFERRING TOO SONIC, ITS... ROBOTONIK"

"Greetings i am here to aveng by grand father with the EGG CARRERER."

Tails showed up in the nick of time to do battle with eggman in giant robots

"SONIC, you must hurry to the FORTERESS where robotnikkeeps all the animals who want to rome free

"Thanks little bud" said Sonic speeing up "GOTTA JUICE, JEWS"

"Does he always refer to people who are not Jews as Jews" ask ashura

"That is JUST HIS WAY AND YOU'LL WILL HAVE TO ACCEPT IT"

Sonic hurried off into the base and stopped the explosion just in the nick of time

But suddenly Robotnik showed up for the final boss fight "Sonic i have captched your good old friend Tails and Ahusra" 

"THERES SOMEONE YOU HAVE NOT CAUGHT YET" said Owl who saved the final day with a peck to robots machine that tore the whole dam thing through!

"WE DID IT AT LONG LAST" 

"Thank goodness"

But suddenly they looked out. And saw there next adventure. And there was knux, standing on the side of a ramp and defying gravity and PHYSICS

"THIS IS WERE WE GO FROM HERE?" asked sonic looking out to splash hill zone.


End file.
